Black Abyss
by Yahtzie
Summary: A retelling of the secret Laura's mother kept from her when she was a teenager, the way Laura felt when she found out and how she found out!
1. Lush Meadows Where Toes Can Wander

**(Had this written ages ago. Though my computer that had this story on there died and I had to re-write it. Nothing has changed except I split this chapter... made it shorter. The rest will be in the next one.)**

Laura walked through the green meadow fields like she did every day. There was something to taking your shoes off and letting your toes wander off into the lush expanse of land. Closing her eyes and lifting her head she let the breeze carry her off, relaxing all her muscles... a wolf whistle erupted from a passing car. She turned around just in time to see the local weasel of a guy drive past. She screwed up her face in recognition of her disgust. Her mood had been thoroughly ruined, so she decided that it best if she made her way home. It would be dark soon.

Her mum was going to kill her. She was hoping to make it home before dark but she didn't. As she opened the front door she thought of how this was going to be an interesting experience.

"MUM!?"

No answer.

Louder now. "MUUUM!?"

Still no answer. _Ok..._

Laura kicked her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. She saw a note on the counter and went to pick it up. She straight away noticed her mother's ,messy scrawl.

_Laura I'm going out to pick up some groceries, you should have told me that we were living on bread and water. Love you, Mum._

Laura didn't really care much, she was just pleased that she wouldn't get in trouble for being home late.

/THREE HOURS LATER/

She heard the door creak open and then bang shut. Laura sprang off her bed, threw the book she was reading and almost tripped over herself coming out of her room.

Her mother looked up at her in surprise.

"Careful Laura you'll hurt yourself."

Laura just stared at her. The irritation, anger and worry bubbling at uncontrollable speeds.

**(I decided to leave it there. There was originally more, way more in this chapter but it seemed good to be stopped right there. Please review... even if there isn't much to review on)**


	2. Beach Like Serenity

**(Oh what to do when threatened... write another chapter... teeheeheehee... Actually I'm waiting for Messiah to load cause it takes forever.)**

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Laura.

"I left a note for you, did you read it?"

"Yes, you went shopping." replied Laura.

"Well then there is your answer."

"Who on Caprica takes 3 hours to get milk, bread and eggs." asked Laura, she was getting annoyed now.

Alexandra looked at her daughter.

"Laura what's wrong, I'm sorry I'm late and I'm sorry I took so long ok?"

"Mum it's not that. This is the third time you've gone grocery shopping in a month and taken 3 hours but come home with frak all." She waved her arm in the direction of the shopping bag.

"Laura I went to the beach for a little while beforehand ok... I was tired and just wanted somewhere to relax. That's why I was so long, same with the other two times. I'm sorry, I know you knew I was somewhere else, it wasn't that much of a deal to me."

Laura stood with her arms crossed. She nodded and looked at the ground. The pattern on her socks had suddenly become interesting.

"It's late Laura go to bed."

**(Yes once again only short. This was the second half of the first chapter. I hope to get the next one up soon. Please review! 8D)**


	3. A Plate Of Toast

**(Jeez guys sorry about the wait. Exams were a killer. I started writing this in the holidays but got distracted and I've been neglecting this story a bit for my other fic I have going, but I've added at least 10 chapters to that one so far so it's about time 'Black Abyss' got some TLC Enjoy.)**

Laura arched her back slightly as she lay in bed. Her muscles ached from the tribulations of her day. It had been about 2 months since she had confronted Alexandra about her three hour disappearances. It had happened twice again since then, but Laura was just becoming accustom to it. Or ignored it. Either one.

Something had to give soon though.

She had also found Alexandra throwing up of a morning more than a few times. She looked slightly withdrawn, paler and skinnier. Laura knew that she should feel bad, but she didn't. She was slightly worried but figured her mother could take care of herself. That's what Alexandra would say to Laura if she ever tried to help or show compassion towards her these days.

Finally getting annoyed with the fact that she still wasn't asleep, Laura got up and switched on the light. She perched herself on the edge of her bed and hung her head in her hands.

"I am so tired." she mused to herself. She wanted sleep badly but knew it wouldn't come.

Insomnia seemed to be the thing in their house tonight. She heard her mum walking around the house. Laura sat silently, listening for any clues as to what she was doing. She heard her mum speak to someone, but no voice was returned. Which left Laura to think that her mother was on the phone. She looked over at her clock. 3:02am. _You've gotta be kidding. _She Thought.

She hadn't heard the phone ring which means Alexandra was ringing someone. Who on Kobol would she ring at this hour?

"_Ok thank you Doctor, goodnight."_

Laura heard the phone be replaced in its cradle and the light filtering in under her door was switched off.

_Doctor?? _Thought Laura.

---

It was light now and Laura was lying in her bed reading. She hadn't been able to get to sleep at all that night so she found something to do to occupy her time. Her mind had still been on what she had heard earlier that morning. She couldn't understand why her mother would be talking to a doctor that late at night. She knew something was up and was determined to find out what.

Getting out of her bed she opened her door and padded her way to the kitchen. That's where she found her mother.

"Good morning Laura."

Laura just stared at her.

"What's so good about it?"

"Oh I don't know, the sun's shining, the birds are singing, I'm still alive for one more day." At the last thing Alexandra said, both of them froze. She had slipped and she knew it, and Laura was just plain shocked at what her mother has said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Laura, almost glaring with scrutiny.

"Nothing don't worry about it, here eat some toast. I'm going for a shower." Alexandra pushed a plate of toast into Laura's hand, went into her bedroom and shut the door. Laura was still standing in the same place limply holding a plate of toast in her hand.

"I'm still alive for one more day?" she said to herself, emphasising the words 'alive' and 'day' as she did. She heard the water turn on in her mother's bathroom. Not long after she heard a sickening thump coming from the shower. Laura threw the plate into the sink hearing it smash and ran to her mother's door.

"Mum?" She knocked on the door a few times. No reply. She opened the door to her mother's bedroom and cautiously stepped towards the bathroom that was attached. This time she banged on the door.

"MUM! Are you okay?" Still no reply. Taking a chance she opened the door and steam poured out, she took a moment for her eyes to adjust and saw her mother's form sprawled out on the floor just in front of the shower. Thankfully she hadn't taken off her dressing gown yet.

Laura stepped over her and turned off the shower, the water scolding her skin as she did. Stepping back over Alexandra she bent down and placed a hand on her forehead. She shook her to wake her but nothing happened, slowly she took two fingers and placed them on her mother's neck, where she fortunately found a pulse. Deciding it was alright to leave her for a few moments Laura got up and got the phone to ring for help.

**(I'm so sorry this took so long, and this is a bit short I know, I'll make sure the next chapter is at least 1000 words. Please Review, to let me know that someone out there is actually still reading this.)**


End file.
